Fate in the wrong hands
by Krione90
Summary: What would have happened if Jacob and his pack never saved Bella in the meadow. What will Victoria do with her? Will Edward save her in time? ***SPOILER*** if you have not yet read the second book this might give away some details.
1. Chapter 1 & 2

I do not own the Twilight series

Chapter 1: The meadow

I stood in the meadow that Edward had taken me to it seems years ago. My stomach was tied in knots. For months I have been hiding my emotions, keeping control and not allowing myself to grieve the loss of my one true love. In that moment while noone was around to hear me cry I wept. My body fell to the ground, no longer able to hold the weight of my agony. After my last tear was shed my body felt hollow, just an empty shell. Just then I noticed movement on the other side of the field and I looked up to find Laurent standing there. At first I was unusually happy to see the vampire, but it became very clear as to why he was back in Forks, he was here for me.

"Laurent, wow what a shock, what brought you back to Forks?" I asked accusingly drying my face with my sleeve.

"Victoria sent me, she seeks revenge for her mates death, I am to retrieve you and bring you back to her," he said matter-of-factly, the way people say the sky is blue or that fish need water, absolutly no emotion involved. "To be honest I didn't think it would be this easy to get you alone, I never would have dreamed that Edward would leave you so vulnerable," he chuckled at the thought. I flinched at the sound of _his_ name.

" Edward didn't leave, he is on a hunting trip with his family, he will be back and when he finds me gone he will come looking for me," I said in a voice that was almost sure enough to convince even me.

" Interesting, I stopped by the cullen house just an hour ago, their house is empty and their scent is months old," He countered with a smirk.

My mind raced trying to come up with a good enough excuse for their scent being aged and their house empty. I had nothing. Here I was staring death right in the face with no hope for survival. Maybe death wouldn't be so bad. At least I wouldn't be so alone. My thought was interrupted when something solid and heavy crashed into me. Suddenly I was on the ground starring at Laurent his body crushing mine. He hissed through his teeth, venom dripping off of his lips and onto my face. Something slammed into my face, after that everything went black.

***

"Alice, Alice what did you see?" Edward asked shaking his sister.

"Bella, I saw Bella," Alice murmmered.

"I told you Alice, leave Bella ALONE! She is better off without us!" Edward growled.

" Really Edward, because I just saw her being tortured by Victoria," Alice sneered through her teeth.

"What! Thats impossible, are you sure?" Edward asked shaking in horror.

"Yes Edward she is in danger, we have to go now or she will die!" Alice said in a panic already packing her suitcases.

***

Chapter 2: Victioria

I woke up to the sound of water dripping, my head was pounding and my body ached. I couldn't remeber why I was in so much pain. It was so dark that I could barely tell if my eyes were open or not. I could feel dirt under my hands and my wrists were bound by chains that went down my body and around my ankles.

"_How did I get here_?" I cried.

A few heartbeats later a door opened spilling light in and exposing my surroundings. Broken and battered stairs led up to the frail door, a small walkway was given just in front of the stairs leading to me. I was caged in what looked like a dungeon cell just big enough for me to lie down in. The walls were made of ancient chalky stone covered in moss, there was only one opening, a door made of decaying bars. Just then a figure walked in the door and stopped at the first stair. Victoria. I tried to move but my body rejected in pain.

The beautiful red-headed vampire elegantly glided down the stairs grinning at me. " Bella, your awake how wonderful," she said politely.

I sat there paralyzed with fear. She frowned not satisfied with my lack of response.

"Nothing to say to me huh?" She said with a giggle. She walked to my cell and wrapped her dainty hands around the bars. " To bad, I wanted to hear you beg for your life, I guess I could beat a scream or two from you before I kill you."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out and old bronze key, slowley she unlocked the my cell and opened the barred door. She reached out with a speed almost to fast for me to see and snatched my hair. She yanked me up untill I was at eye level with her and hissed into my face. She threw me and I hit the stairs with a force so hard I felt one of my ribs crack, the pain tore a scream from my lips. She smiled at the sound of my pain, " GET UP!" She demanded. I fought with everything I had to stand, if I was going to live I would have to ignore the pain. " Through the door," she hissed throught her teeth. I stumbled up the stairs as fast as I could and pushed past the rotted door.

The room behind the door was made of the same brick as the dungeon, it was quite large, lit by candles and completely empty. Victoria crouched down and lunged at me, she threw her body into me slamming me into the brick wall with her hands around my neck.

" You see Bella, your precious Edward killed James, so it is only fair that I kill you in return. A mate for a mate," she said explaining why I had to die.

Suddenly my memory came back to me, it hit me like a wave crashes into the shore.

" Edward wouldn't care if I died, he left me," I murmmured.

Her face hardened with anger and she dropped me to the floor. I focused on the brick trying not to look up at her, a moment passed before she regained her composure. She reached out and grabbed me by the chains that bounded me tight and pulled me to my feet. She raked her razor sharp nails accross my face spilling blood down my cheeks.

" Well, I am going to have to figure out exactly what I am going to do with you then," she said while dragging me back down the stairs and throwing me back into my cell.

" Don't get to comfortable Bella, it won't take me long to make a final decision," she said right before she disappeared behind the wooden door.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Alone

_BPOV_

When Victoria returned me to my cell it wasn't as dark as usual, I could see around me a little more then before. Then I noticed that at the very top of the back wall there was a tiney rectangular window, not even two feet wide, with bars much like my cell door making it impossible for any attempt at escape. I sat in a corner, my back against the wall, pulling my knees as close to my chest as the chains would allow. I closed my eyes and rocked gently, trying not to jostle my body, I couldn't sleep so I let myself drowned in memories that would take my mind off of this horrible place and my screaming pain. I remembered Edward, his angelic face, his perfect body gleaming in the sunlight like a million little diamonds, I could feel his hands in mine, his lips on mine. Then my mind went to the one memory that I wanted to forget, he told me he didn't want me anymore, not that I was shocked I had always felt like I wasn't good enough for him.

I could hear rats squeeking and the scratching of their claws on the brick stairs, but, I paid no mind to them, they weren't the biggest worry at the moment. I opened my eyes, the light in my cell was very bright, it was nolonger dawn, mabe noon give or take an hour or two. I was hungry, I couldn't even remember the last time I had eaten anything, I was pondering the thought for no more then ten minutes when I heard the door creak open at the top of the stairs. I looked up expecting to find Victoria, but instead I found Laurent.

"Hello, my little pet," he said smiling at me. I said nothing, trying to press my back as close to the wall as I could manage. "I am assuming that you are wondering why I am here," he said. " Victoria is letting me take you as my own personal pet, I own you now," he said opening my cell door. I pushed my body harder the the wall.

" If you be a good little human I won't _kill_ you," he said emphasizing the word kill with meaning. " Now, stand up and come with me, you will be staying in my quarters with me now."

I stood up as slowly as possible and he closed the distance between us. He grabbed me by my chains and led me up the stairs and down a few corridors I have never seen before. The building smelt like mildew, I could see mold and rot on the walls and doors. Suddenly, he stopped opening a large door to the left of us.

" This will be your new home," he said leading me in the room.

He led me to a corner in the back of the room where there was a five foot chain bolted to the ground with a metal collar on the end. He shoved me down in the corner grabbing my hair and thrusting my head back. He quickly clasped the collar around my neck and abruptly let me go. He walked to the other side of the room and picked up something shiney and threw it at me, it was a dog bowl with scraps of old meat and bread in it. I was hungry, but I was to frightened to let my guard down enough to eat. He looked at me and frowned, mumbleing something under his breath and walked through the door out of the room. I waited for a few minutes, making sure he wasn't coming back. When I decided it was safe I picked up the food and quickly shoved it into my mouth. I tasted rotten and horrid, but I was so hungry that I ignored it.

_EPOV_

I was driving as fast as my shiney red porche would go, back to Forks, back to Bella. I wish that we knew exactly where she was being held, but Alice couldn't see much, her vision was so dark. We had to go to Forks and start following her scent from there. I didn't like how long this was going to take, we had no choice. I thought about Bella, that beautiful face, her deep chocolate eyes, the way she blushed when I caught her staring at me, my thought was interuppted by a sharp gasp from the passenger seat.

I was going to ask Alice what she saw, but instead I peeped into her thoughts and was instantly mortified. Bella chained to the ground, there was a male vampire towering over her, I couldn't see his face. She was nude and bleeding, I saw her wince away from the man as he yelled at her, her eyes held nothing but defeat. He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up so hard it could have easily broken her precious neck, she didn't even make an attempt to fight back.

It was around noon when we reached the little town of Forks. We raced over to our abandoned house in an attempt to find a scent there. We did find a scent, it wasn't Bella's strawberry scent, it was Laurent. I growled and heard Alice hiss. We followed his scent around the woods until it reached the meadow, _our meadow_, Bella's scent hit me like a ton of bricks, she was here, with him. I pulled out my phone and called in for backup, it only rang once when Carlisle picked up on the other end.

"We found her scent, she was in the meadow, Laurent was here as well," I paused for his response, " how fast can you get here then," I waited again. "Thats not soon enough! NO, Alice and I will head on and you can catch up," I was getting very anxious, " Okay, see you soon, bye," I hung up and turned to Alice, she nodded and we were off following the trail of Laurent and Bella's scent.


End file.
